Polyethylene (PE) is synthesized by polymerizing ethylene (CH2═CH2) monomers. Because it is cheap, safe, stable to most environments and easy to be processed polyethylene polymers are useful in many applications. According to the properties polyethylene can be classified into several types, such as but not limited to LDPE (Low Density Polyethylene), LLDPE (Linear Low Density Polyethylene), and HDPE (High Density Polyethylene). Each type of polyethylene has different properties and characteristics.
Ethylene polymerizations are frequently carried out in a loop reactor using ethylene monomer, diluent and catalyst, optionally one or more co-monomer(s), optionally activating agent, and hydrogen. The polymerization in a loop reactor is usually performed under slurry conditions, with the produced polymer usually in a form of solid particles which are suspended in the diluent. The slurry in the reactor is circulated continuously with a pump to maintain efficient suspension of the polymer solid particles in the diluent. Polymer slurry is discharged from the loop reactor by means of settling legs, which operate on a batch principle to recover the slurry. Settling in the legs is used to increase the solids concentration of the slurry finally recovered as product slurry. The product slurry is further discharged through heated flash lines to a flash tank, where most of the diluent and un-reacted monomers are flashed off and recycled.
Alternatively, the product slurry may be fed to a second loop reactor serially connected to the first loop reactor wherein a second polymer fraction may be produced. Typically, when two reactors in series are employed in this manner, the resultant polymer product is a bimodal polymer product, which comprises a first polymer fraction produced in the first reactor and a second polymer fraction produced in the second reactor, and has a bimodal molecular weight distribution.
After the polymer product is collected from the reactor and the hydrocarbon residues are removed therefrom, the polymer product is dried, additives can be added and finally the polymer may be extruded and pelletized.
During the extrusion process ingredients including polymer product, optional additives, etc, are mixed intimately in order to obtain a compound as homogeneous as possible. Usually, this mixing is done in an extruder wherein the ingredients are mixed together and the polymer product and optionally some of the additives are melted so that intimate mixing can occur. The melt is then extruded into a rod, cooled and granulated, e.g. to form pellets. In this form the resulting compound can then be used for the manufacturing of different objects.
Polymerization of ethylene involves the polymerization of ethylene monomer in the reactor in the presence of a polymerization catalyst and optionally, if required depending on the used catalyst, an activating agent. Suitable catalysts for the preparation of polyethylene, comprise chromium-type catalysts, Ziegler-Natta catalysts and metallocene catalysts. Typically, the catalyst is used in particulate form often supported on silica.
Several systems have been disclosed which involve the preparation and the supply of catalyst slurry to a polymerization reaction. In general, for preparing catalyst slurry, a mixture of dry solid particulate catalyst and diluent are apportioned in a catalyst mixing vessel and thoroughly mixed. Then such catalyst slurry is typically transferred to a polymerization reactor for contact with the monomer reactants, generally under high pressure conditions.
When feeding particulate catalyst such as silica supported catalyst adhesion of particles and degradation of the catalyst metering valve can occur. This induces mechanical wear of equipment and unstable feeding of catalyst leading ultimately to unstable reactor operations.
It is an object of the present invention to provide for a method for the delivery of catalyst wherein at least one of the above mentioned drawbacks is overcome.